Chapter 1/Search for vessel
(Space) The Intrepid approaches the Cardassian border at impulse speed. (Main bridge, yellow alert) The crew are all at their stations awaiting Captain Kira's orders. Lieutenant Curtis, scan for the Bajoran ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir running scans so far no sign of it but I am picking up a debris field Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console. Wonder what it belongs to Colonel Carter says as she looks over from her station. It could be from the unknown ship that attacked the Bajoran ship says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. No its from the freighter it looks like she's been blasted to death I'm picking up a weapon signature in the debris field its wait a minute rechecking scans sir its Xindi Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira and Commander Ellis. The Xindi, the last time we heard from them was in the 22nd century during the Xindi incident, why would they destroy a Bajoran ship, the Xindi have been a member of the Federation since 2311 says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Why would they destroy a Bajoran freighter? Lieutenant Barker says as she sits at the helm console. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. I'm picking up an escape pod Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the operations console. Lieutenant O'Neill, beam that escape pod aboard says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. Aye, sir Lieutenant O'Neill says as she beams the pod aboard the ship. (Shuttlebay 2) Typhuss and Doctor Pulaski walk into the shuttlebay. I'm reading life signs faint Pulaski says as she looks at Captain Kira. Let's open the pod, Doctor Pulaski says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Pulaski. The pod door opens and an unconcuisous Kate Murphy is in the pod on her stomach. I know her, its Kate Murphy, my ex-girlfriend says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Pulaski. Let's get her to sickbay Doctor Pulaski says as she looks at Captain Kira. Right says Typhuss as he and Doctor Pulaski get Kate out of the pod. (Deck 7, sickbay) Ohhhh man what hit me Kate says as she slowly wakes up and sees Doctor Pulaski hovering over her with her medical tricorder. Easy, easy Doctor Murphy you've been inside an escape pod your muscles will slowly wake up soon Doctor Pulaski says as she looks at Kate. Hi Kate, its been a long time says Typhuss as he walks over to Kate and looks at her. Typhuss, I knew the captain of the Bajoran ship was sending a distress call to Starfleet but didn't know which ship would show Kate says as she looks at Typhuss. The Bajorans asked us to find out what happened to their ship says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Well I was on Bajor for a medical conference and I didn't want to wait for a Federation transport so I hitched a ride on the Bajoran freighter and that's when an unknown ship appeared out of nowhere took the shields down without breaking a sweat then the next hit breached the hull that's when the Captain ordered the crew to abandon ship and I'm the only one aren't I Kate says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes you are and the ship that attacked you was Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Oh god no Kate starts getting upset about being the only survivor. I'm sorry about the Bajorans, Kate you are alive says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Then the ship shakes and the klaxons sound. Kira to bridge, report says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Three Xindi-Insectoid vessels on an intercept course shields are down to 68% Commander Ellis says over the comm system. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Typhuss leaves sickbay and heads for the bridge. (Space, Cardassian border) The Xindi-Insectoid vessels fires at the Intrepid hitting its port shields as the ships flies over it. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Ship shakes harder as the crew hang onto their posts as Captain Kira walks next to Commander Ellis. Typhuss walks over to his command chair and sits down. Lieutenant Curtis, target the Xindi ships, quantum torpedoes, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Curtis presses the fire button. (Space) The Intrepid's forward launcher launches four quantum torpedoes that strike the Xindi vessel and destroys it. (Main bridge, red alert) Enemy vessel destroyed sir the rest are retreating Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. No we must take the other two out lock on quantum torpedoes and fire Commander Ellis says as he looks at Curtis then at the main viewer showing the fleeing Xindi ships after the lead vessel was destroyed. Curtis presses the fire button. (Space) The Intrepid's forward launcher launches four quantum torpedoes that strike the Xindi vessels and destroys them. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss isn't happy about what happened. They were retreating, you didn't need to destroy them, those Xindi ships are no match for the Intrepid, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Commander now the Xindi Council on Azati Prime will attack us again Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Commander Ellis. I did what was right sir they would of told anyway Commander Ellis says as he looked at Captain Kira. I will have to inform Starfleet Command about the Xindi, Commander you have the bridge says Typhuss as he gets up from his chair and heads to the ready room. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss walks into the ready room and the doors closed behind him. Typhuss walks over to his desk and sits down on the chair behind the desk. Computer, open a channel to Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway says Typhuss to the computer. Typhuss what can I do for you today Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Admiral, a Bajoran freighter was attacked and destroyed by a Xindi ship along the Cardassian border, three Xindi-Insectoid ships attacked us and we were forced to destroy the three Xindi ships says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. Xindi I think I've heard of that species Captain Archer dealt with them in the 22nd century stopped them from destroying Earth they joined the Federation around 2311 during the final moments of the Romulan conflict, why would they destroy a Bajoran freighter? Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. I don't know, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. Typhuss I've dispatched the Home Fleet Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Then the transmission starts fizzing out. Admiral, I'm losing the transmission says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Then the transmission stops. Typhuss gets up from his chair and leaves the ready room. (Main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the semi-darken bridge. Sir we've lost all power to ship systems for some unknown reason Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Before Typhuss could speak a hologram appears on the bridge, a woman that Typhuss knows from his past. Hello Typhuss long time no see Miranda says as she looks at him. You did this, Miranda, what the hell do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the hologram of Miranda. Your power will come back on when this transmission ends don't worry I wouldn't want you to suffer yet before I make you suffer myself for what you've done to me you killed my partner when I was on Risa 14 years ago, I know it was you because you were so young and timid that time and very handsome if I might add so I will tell you this once be ready because a storm is a brewing and you will be killed Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss and the transmission ends and the lights brighten up. What did she mean by that? Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira as she puts her phaser back in its holster. Typhuss walks over to his command chair and sits down. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders then the sensors beeps. Uh sir I'm picking up multiple subspace vortexes opening Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console station ready out. Lieutenant Curtis, standby all weapons, how many Xindi ships says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. 1,578 ships but their not targeting us their just hanging there I'm picking up the Home Fleet on long range sensors sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console read out and at Captain Kira. What the hell are the Xindi waiting for says Typhuss as he looks at Sam.